


A New Friend

by AlsyWalsy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsyWalsy/pseuds/AlsyWalsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious stranger suddenly arrives at Skyhold, but is his arrival as unexpected as everyone thinks? Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Something that has been sitting in my drafts for literally months. Just some sweet fluffiness.

It had been a long day of travelling back from the Storm Coast and the Inquisitor was looking forward to resting for the evening – it was high time for a drink and a game of Wicked Grace, especially as the last one went so wonderfully well. As he always did upon returning to Skyhold, Trevelyan had been doing the rounds of his companions and friends and was returning to finish off the tour with a report from Josephine. But as he walked into the hall he felt something was.. off.

People still had their little conversations amongst themselves, Varric was stoking the fire and all of the guards around the hall seemed at ease. But things just felt different for him.

At first he nearly missed her in the shadows, so used he was to finding her in the garden. Morrigan did not often lurk around the castle when there was nothing of interest going on. By recent standards, today was rather dull. He turned to head towards her, catching the look on her face, but did not get far.

“Inquisitor! A word if you will.” Josephine stood in the centre of the hall, hands clasped before her. When he looked back to Morrigan she merely cracked a slight smile and nodded. He just knew that she was up to something.

“Josephine. What can I do for you?”

“We have reports of something worrying in the area.” She paused to allow him the chance to answer but he remained silent until she continued. “Scouts report a bear heading straight for the hold.”

“And this is worrying? Calm, Josie, it won’t get in.” He smiled and touched her arm before passing her to head for his personal quarters.

“It is not just a normal bear, Inquisitor! The scouts say the bear is covered in spikes, all down its back.” He paused before the door. “All arrows and magic have bounced off harmlessly. It looks as though it is corrupted by the blight.”

“It’s coming here?”

“Heading straight for the gate, it’s the strangest thing.” He could tell she was worried by this off creature and he couldn’t blame her. It wasn’t every day you were told of some strange corrupted bear heading through snowy mountains to your castle.

“Darling!” A shout came from above and the Inquisitor was stunned to see Vivienne leaning against the inner balcony rail. “You have a crowd gathering below. I would advise addressing them before the natives get restless.”

Just as the mage had suggested, people in the hall were starting to filter out to look at what was causing such a commotion. The Inquisitor and Ambassador were quick to investigate.

Those who usually milled around the outer courtyards had gathered near the entrance of the great hold they called home. There was a clear semi-circle around the entrance itself and those on the closest edges were visibly nervous. And with good reason.

This.. bear.. strolled right through the gates as though they had not been locked before. They simply swung open to allow the beast entry, then closed themselves once it had passed. Nobody bothered to try and attack it any longer. What good could they do with weapons which harmlessly bounced off? They all just stood there and hoped that their almighty herald could do something about it. And the almighty herald had no blasted clue. He just stood and stared at what he couldn’t quite comprehend. Things just got weirder from then on.

The bear strolled into the centre of the semi-circle and stopped. Its large head slowly turned, looking at those gathered. It seemed to almost smile, a sort of satisfied smile at all the nerves and fear filtering from the crowd. Then it raised its head and stood on hind legs, slowly transforming into something that looked a whole lot more human.

A person stood in its place – a man precisely. He wore armour that the Inquisitor had not seen outside of the Avaar or similar tribes. It was all made of furs and leathers, most of which did not cover a lot of his arms and chest. He looked positively feral, but his face was completely hidden behind a helmet which was shockingly familiar. The heavy metal plate reminded him of the Grey Wardens, though this man was clearly no Warden. All the remaining Wardens were amongst the Inquisition’s ranks already.

A staff was affixed to the man’s back – a mage. But he also bore a sword. A beautiful silverite blade sat on his left hip, glistening in the winter sunlight. A similar gleam reflected off his helm. He couldn’t see the man’s eyes, they were hidden behind the guard, but he _felt_ his gaze upon him. It was powerful, holding him in his place. Finally, the mysterious stranger moved.

The crowd split to allow him passage, quickly forming behind him once more so that a constant space of a few metres surrounded him at all times. He made his way up the stairs, then to the upper courtyard, where he stopped. And waited. Trevelyan knew what he was waiting for.

Despite Josephine resting a staying hand on his arm, the Inquisitor stepped forwards to greet this stranger. He didn’t feel at all threatened, despite the man’s intimidating stature and powerful gaze. He stood several inches taller than the Inquisitor. Trevelyan bowed his head and held his fist across his chest.

“Welcome to Skyhold, home of the Inquisition. I am Inquisitor Trevelyan.” He lowered his fist, looking the helm in the guard. “To whom do I have the honour of addressing?”

Josie would have been proud of his speech, he knew that much. He might have come from a well-off family in the Free Marches but he had had no time for politics. He was still learning.

Instead of answering, the stranger reached behind him and grasped the handle of his staff. He could hear many swords being freed from their scabbards, but he raised a hand to halt them. He wanted to see what was going to happen. With one hand the stranger held his staff and he drew his sword with the other.

The stranger dropped to one knee and placed both weapons flat on the ground at his feet. “I pledge my sword and staff to the Inquisition. To help in any way that I can, and to the best of my ability.”

“Stand, good sir, and tell me your name.” He had had people pledge themselves to him before, but this was all rather grand. But at his bidding, the man stood again, leaving his weapons safely on the ground.

“Father!”

A shout from the crowd had everyone turning, trying to locate the boy who had cried out. But Trevelyan recognised the voice instantly and found its owner, just as the child nearly knocked him over in his haste. The little boy ran to the mysterious stranger and threw his arms around him, burying his face against his chest.

“I have missed you, Father.” The boy was holding on tight, smiling.

“And I you, Kieran. I trust you have been good to your Mother?”

“It’s you..” Trevelyan could hardly believe it. He had asked, once upon a time, if Kieran’s Father would be joining them at Skyhold. He had never imagined that he actually would come. Yet, here he was.

“Inquisitor.” Morrigan stepped forward and he now realised. She had known. She had known all along what was going to happen – who was coming. “May I introduce to you, the Hero of Ferelden.”

Shocked gasps and several murmurs spread through all of those assembled.  A large number of them dropped to their knees, the younger recruits stared in awe. Trevelyan didn’t quite know what to do or to say. Until Cullen was suddenly at his side, extending a hand.

“It is good to see you again, old friend.” The two shook hands and Kieran still did not let go.

“I see you have been faring well. Your troops are well trained.” The hero gently coaxed his son free and reached up with both hands to remove his helm.

Long dark hair fell free from its metal confines, revealing a typically handsome face with a short dark beard and piercing blue eyes. He looked every part the wild man, though also very human. This man was the hero of Ferelden, once commander of the Grey Warden forces. He was a force to be reckoned with and he had just pledged himself to their cause. Incredible.

“And I see you have met our Inquisitor here. You have made quite the entrance.” The Commander laughed, his hand resting on his sword once again. “It is good to see you. Please, allow me to show you around once you have gotten settled. I am sure you shall wish to attend to your family.”

“Is that not my line, Cullen?” The Inquisitor finally found his voice, a smile on his handsome face, as always.

“You were a little star struck.”

His companions laughed, especially those closest to him. He fixed a few with a look, but eventually joined them.

“As the Commander said, Hero, please settle in comfortably. We are happy to have you here and I would be.. more than happy to accept your help. I don’t think I quite have words to describe it.” He laughed.

“Thank you, Inquisitor. I shall seek you out soon.”

The crowd started to disperse when it became clear that the newcomer only wished to spend time with his family. The trio walked together towards the gardens, Kieran almost skipping ahead whilst Morrigan walked hand in hand with her partner. It was strange to see, but at the same so very sweet. It was nice to see them both so happy.

 

* * *

 

“You can’t catch me, Father!”

The sounds coming from the garden were that of pure delight and unadulterated joy. On both parts. For the last half an hour or so, Trevelyan had been watching the Hero playing with his son. At first they had all talked in the gazebo, but then Morrigan had left them for some matter or another, and Father and Son had started to chase each other around.

“Is that.. who I think it is?”

He had been viewing them from above, leaning against the wall outside the line of bedrooms on the upper floors. He hadn’t expected anybody to come up here for another hour or so, but he should have expected her.

“Depends.” He straightened and fixed his coat. “Who do you think it is?”

“The Hero of Ferelden.” Cassandra whispered in awe. She took up his previous position and he laughed.

“You are correct. I am surprised you didn’t see his grand arrival?”

“The Chantry.” She made a noise of disgust. “They are such busy bodies who always decide to call upon me at the most inopportune moments.”

“You don’t say.” He leant on the wall beside her.

“So, he is the boy’s Father.”

“He is.”

“And what is he doing here?”

“Is a man not allowed to see his family?” He teased, leaning only on one arm now so that he could watch Cassandra instead of the pair below.

“You know what I mean.” She huffed.

“He has offered us his help in our mission. In whatever way he can. I am sure there are plenty of ways in which he can help us. But seeing him making Morrigan and Kieran so happy, I think I shall keep him stationed here for a while.”

“You are a soft touch, Inquisitor.” She turned to face him, a smile tilting the corners of her mouth.

“Is that so?” He took her hand and pulled her upright, grinning.  “Is that a bad thing?”

“Not at all. In fact, I love it.”

“Mmm, I am very glad to hear it.”


End file.
